Strange Proposal
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: Dinah Lance is alone at a restaraunt. Mystique thought it was a simple mission. Oliver Queen pretends to almost fall out the window. Roy pulls a muscle laughing. xoverish with XMen?


**Title:** Strange Proposal

**Author:** Zoe Saugin

**Summary: **Dinah Lance is alone at a restaraunt. Mystique thought it was a simple mission. Oliver Queen pretends to almost fall out the window. Roy pulls a muscle laughing. xover-ish with X-Men?

* * *

Dinah Lance was sitting in a restaurant waiting for her boyfriend to get there.

He was late. Again.

She sighed and tapped a fingernail against her water glass, wondering if he even remembered what day it was, and what the importance of tonight was. She laughed at herself. Of course he didn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't be her Ollie. Not that he was _hers_ necessarily—she knew about his flings—but he did love her, that she was sure of.

She took a drink from her glass and motioned the waiter over. He bent down.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asked, looking at her disdainfully. He was _not_ getting a good tip.

She turned towards him. "Yeah. I'd like…"

"Get the lady some of your best wine." Said a voice behind her. She smiled inwardly. "The same for me."

The waiter looked over her head, eyes widening. "Of-of c-course, Mr. Queen." He said pleasantly, recovering from the shock before walking away.

"Well, well, well, Ollie. Didn't think you would show." She said, turning to face the man across from her.

"Someone tried to wrangle me into another meeting, but I decided this was more important."

She eyes him warily. "You chose me over business? Well, color me shocked."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Meetings are boring. I decided this would be more…ahem…worth my while."

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he _would_ think about sex.

He smiled brightly at her. "And, of course, I couldn't miss our anniversary."

"…Who are you and what have you done with the real Oliver Queen?" She asked, regarding him coolly. Inside, she was celebrating. _He remembered! He remembered!_

He just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips were centimeters apart when a voice suddenly rang through the air.

"You _may_ want to step away from that woman, Mystique." Commented a voice from somewhere to the right. _I know that voice_. Dinah's head whipped around and she found herself staring into the eyes of none other than Green Arrow. _Wait, what?_

He nodded at her. "Long time no see, Lance." He turned to the man next to her. "Wish I could say the same to _you._"

The body of Oliver Queen morphed until the body of a blue-skinned woman who grinned at Dinah and Green Arrow. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Well, biiiggg tip-off was that I just saw Oliver Queen, because he almost died falling out of a window. These corporate fat-cats are such idiots." He rolled his eyes while keeping his bow trained on Mystique.

The blue-skinned woman sighed overdramatically. "I don't have time for this." She mock-saluted, than threw a bomb to the floor. Dinah shied away from the smoke filling up the room. A hand caught her elbow and steadied her as a voice spoke in her ear.

"I was going to do this tonight, but since I know need to go hunt a little terrorist now, I guess I'll just do it now." A green glove pressed a small box into her hand. "Think on it, 'kay? I'll call you when I get back."

And then he was gone in the smoke.

The people started running outside and she followed the crowd, waiting until she was outside to look at the object in her hand. There was a note attached to it.

Dinah— 

_You know I love you, and you love me. So, just to make it all official and monogamous, well…_

_Marry me, Pretty Bird?_

_-Ollie_

She stared in stupefied disbelief at the note. He did _not_.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"So you chickened out." Commented Roy.

"I did not 'chicken out.'" Chided his surrogate father.

"Uh, you left her a _note_ then came and hid at my place for two days under the cover that you were hunting Mystique. That is pretty much the epitome of chickening out."

"Okay, Mr. I'm-So-Smart. Maybe it was. Have _you_ ever proposed to a girl who could beat you up with one hand behind her back?"

"Ah, but…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ollie looked at Roy, questioning. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine, I'll go." Ollie grumbled.

He opened the door. He saw a flash of blond hair, then he was on the floor with a rather strong female someone straddling him.

"Jerk." She glared at him. "What? Afraid I'd say no?"

He pondered it. "No…I knew what you would say…afraid you would beat me up for being late."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you knew what I was going to say? What if I said no?"

He scrunched up his face in thought. "Hmmm…quite possibly I would sic Roy on you."

"Ah yes, because he's doing such a wonderful job of that at the moment." She commented. He looked at Roy, who was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes. "It really doesn't matter," she continues, "since my answer was 'yes.'"


End file.
